rvbrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue Freelancer Arkansas
Name: Freelancer Arkansas (Real Name: "Matthew Carver") Codename: Recovery Five, Five (By Command), Ark (By fellow freelancers), Matt (By Rinzler, his A.I) Age: 20 Hometown: Arkansas (City/Town unknown) Sex: Male Color of Armor: Originally Steel with Aqua trim, recolored to Brown with White trim (As of Standardized Testing RP) Good or Bad: Good Friends: Church, Caboose, Grif, Lopez, Washington, C.T (Formerly), Komodo, Rinzler, Bippwatt, Void, Meldaleth, Aria, Linden, Evelyn, Nova Enemies: Simmons, Wyoming, Tex, C.T, Vakara, Rilinda, Melkor Favorite Weapon: DMR with modified scope and interchangeable ammo Plasma, Frag, or no grenades: Plasma Alien or Spartan: Spartan The I.Q.: 110 The team/color: RFA, Blue Team The role in the team: Demolitions Expert Extra details: Also known as Recovery Five Theme Song: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-OeaRnQrs0 I Stand Alone] by Godsmack 'Background: '''Arkansas first appeared in a heavily damaged Pelican from an earlier, unknown mission. He managed to crash-land inside a hangar and steal an enemy ship, helping out Bippwatt, StingRay, and other freelancers. At some point later on, he answered Bippwatt's signal and was one of the many people helping him take apart a mysterious ship that Blue Team had discovered a month ago. When the the ''Dahak was attacked, he fought in the ensuing battle and managed to survive. After it was revealed that Linden was pregnant, Ark explained what had happened to Sabrina (A medic on Project Lothlorien, Linden's team) and Bippwatt: Him and Linden had had sex a few weeks ago. He then returned to his room on the ship, feeling miserable. But Rinzler (His A.I) and Seflon (Bippwatt's A.I) hatched a plan to make Ark and Bippwatt confront each other. While the two freelancers realized what happened and told off thier respective A.Is, Linden gave birth to Evelyn Avery in the ship's medbay. Ark met Evelyn while the latter wearing Linden's armor. After he tried to greet her (Thinking she was Linden), Evelyn responded by punching him into a wall and knocking him out. He woke up a minute later and tracked down Linden and Evelyn as the two were fighting each other, watching as Evelyn was successfully tranquilized. After Evelyn calmed down and apologized, her and Bippwatt started singing while Ark semi-nervously watched them. Him and Evelyn soon got used to each other and even joked together. A few months afterward, they went on a mission to take down an enemy generator. During this, they captured Rilinda, one of Project Freelancer's assassins. The generator was destroyed, and the duo flew back to base via a helicopter. On the next mission, they stormed a mech and managed to hijack it. To Ark's surprise, his girlfriend Nova was also there, masquerading as a jump jet trooper. After an awkward moment, the mech was blown up by a man codena med "Jawbreaker". Linden and Evelyn escaped, but Sarah (And later, Bippwatt) were captured by a squad of soldiers. The rogues managed to free them with the help of a mercenary named Void, but at a terrible cost. Bippwatt took several Needler rounds to the chest to save Sarah. After telling Linden he loved her, he died from his wounds. As the team briefly grieved for him, Vakara (Ark's old enemy) surrounded them with a squad of freelancers. After taunting them about Bippwatt's death, the alien being was suprised by an explosion from rogue reinforcements. A battle briefly raged between the two sides, but the rogues got away. As Lothlorien held a funeral for Bippwatt, Ark was in the simulation room, killing virtual training droids. Somehow, Bippwatt's ghost spoke to him and a few others, and told them to go to the Temple of Amun-Du on the planet Firaxis. After a brief goodbye to Sabrina and Nova, he left along with them. During the quest, the group met Aria and her daughter, Meldaleth. On the way back, they watched the movie The Thing. However, they were interrupted by mysterious voices begging them for help. A strange creature flashed on the screen, and Ark commented that it looked like Gollum. Suddenly, a giant creature broke in and smashed Void into the TV. It was quickly killed by Theta Company, who were given a modified Pelican called the Icarus in return. Ark, Leo, Linden, Meldaleth, Aria, StingRay, Sarah, and Void returned to Bippwatt's death site, successfully reviving him with the items they had obtained. As a volcano erupted and Bippwatt rose out of the lava, Ark welcomed him back. Category:Characters